Misunderstood
by bunniPOP
Summary: The new girl in town. The biggest star in Japan. But, what's this? The number one star... a math tutor? SxS, R&R!
1. Here We Go

**Misunderstood**

**Summary**: The new girl in town. The biggest star in Japan. But, what's this? The number one star…a math tutor? SxS, R&R!

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rating**: K+

* * *

**Chapter One: Here We Go**

* * *

_**THE 'I LOVE SYAORAN LI' FANSITE**_

_LATEST NEWS – SUNDAY_

_Syaoran Li, the biggest, most handsome, hot, absolutely gorgeous and talented and awesome and sexy actor – doesn't have a girlfriend? Now that's news for you! Rumors had been going around that he's been dating Tomoyo Daidouji, Japan's number one fashion designer, but both denied when questioned._

'_I have a boyfriend already, silly!' Tomoyo laughed, while Syaoran gave us his oh so sexy absolutely cool and sensuous and intense look as he answered back, 'Dating my cousin's girlfriend? You gotta be kidding me.'_

_This is your chance, ladies! Syaoran Li the sexiest and hottest and coolest and gorgeous actor is still available!_

* * *

Actually, Sakura wasn't a new girl in town. Sure, she was born in Japan, she was Japanese, but spending most of her life in Europe made her 'new.' Sort of.

Name all the European and American singers, bands, actors and actresses, and she'll recognize them in an instant. Give her the mayor of Tokyo's name – "who's that, a Korean chef?"

As much as you love my narrating, the scene's gotta change. Don't whine, kids. I'll be here.

"SAKUUUUUUUUUURA!"

The auburn haired girl gritted her teeth and turned her music on louder. Even with the sound blasting from her stereo, the door closed, Sakura wearing cute little pink fluffy earmuffs –

"SAKUUUUURA! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Tomoyo's voice managed to carry through all the noise in a shrill enough sound to break glass.

Honestly, she needs to stop taking singing lessons. She's already a fashion designer, what more does she need?

"SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"I'M DOING MY HOMEWORK!" Sakura screamed back, her voice already cracking. Ignoring her best friend, Tomoyo shoved the door open. An impressive feat, since her room was filled with boxes. Sakura hadn't bothered to clean them out yet, having only moved in for a week, more or less.

Jumping over thrown clothes and opened boxes, Tomoyo marched to her side and looked down at her homework. Switching off the stereo, she raised an eyebrow. "Math? Since when do YOU care about math?"

"I CARE WHEN I GET A TEN PERCENT ON THE TEST!"

"Ouch," Tomoyo winced and tugged her ear. "Your voice can be heard all the way at Greenland."

"Hypocrite!"

"Okay, okay!"

Sakura glared hard at her. It was a Sunday afternoon, she didn't understand the homework, let alone the math, and she already had another math test tomorrow - what the hell is wrong with these teachers? "What do you want, Tomoyo?"

"You," Tomoyo beamed, plopping a duffel bag on her paper, "are going to model for me!"

Sakura yelped. "The ink, Tomoyo! You're going to smudge it! Then I'll have to redo it, 'cause if we don't, the teacher makes us sign this book and I get five– "

"Chill," her best friend rolled her eyes and started to pull out clothes from the bag. "I've got the perfect outfit, and I've got a fashion show tomorrow, so you have – to – come – "

"Uh. No"

"Why not?"

"I have school tomorrow. I'm failing my classes. And I'll bet you anything that –"

"The show starts at six."

Sakura frowned, tapping her pen against the desk. "I can't, Tomoyo. I can hardly understand Japanese, hell, my English's better than my mother tongue –"

"What do you have last period?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"English, I think."

"Double?"

"Uh… what exactly do you want?"

"Perfect!" clapping her hands together gleefully, Tomoyo smiled. "You got permission to skip English anytime, right? So skip it tomorrow! That'll give us two extra hours, so you can be at the show at two thirty!"

"I don't think so."

"Sakuuuura!"

The emerald-eyed girl sighed. "What do I get out of this?"

Seeing the smirk playing across her lips, Sakura replied quickly, "Never mind, I don't want to know, I'll go and have so much fun and you get –"

"A guy!"

"Excuse me?"

"You model for me, and you get the hottest guy in all of Japan!"

"How about no?"

"Why not?"

Sakura made a sound in exasperation. They've been best friends since they were in diapers, have been for seventeen years (_Too long_, Sakura thought miserably) and they were as different as day and night.

"Guys. Are. Retards."

Snorting, Tomoyo flopped herself on a nearby chair. Rolling herself around and bumping into boxes, she merely answered back, "No they aren't."

"Oh yes they are."

"They aren't."

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura groaned in frustration. "This'll just be another 'yes they are' 'no they aren't' argument that'll never end."

"But my –"

"Now piss off, Tomoyo."

She stuttered. "But what if he's –"

"I need to do my MATH HOMEWORK!"

Mumbling, Tomoyo clumsily stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her temple. _Damn this girl's got a temper. Over math, no less._

Would YOU kick your friend out because of MATH homework?

Combing her fingers through her messed up locks, she merely sighed and sat down on the middle of the stairs. It wasn't Tomoyo's fault that Sakura sucked at math. No, it isn't. I know I –

Suddenly, it struck her. Like a huge gust of wind knocking you off your feet, your bag blown away, making you run after it before it gets stolen by some drunk hobo to be used as a blanket-slash-umbrella…

Uh, yeah.

Anyway, there was Tomoyo, sitting innocently on the stairs thinking about Sakura's math homework problems, when it struck her.

What, you ask, struck her? An arrow? Touya's football? A vase?

Nope.

SAKURA NEEDS A TUTOR!

And she knew who was just right for the job.

* * *

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran," Eriol smirked. "You _have to_ take a look."

"No."

His cousin chuckled. "And why not? Don't you find the things they put on the Internet – fascinating?"

"When it's about me, no."

"Aw come on. Look here!"

"I told you, Eriol, not re –"

"'_This is your chance, ladies! Syaoran Li the sexiest and hottest and coolest and gorgeous actor is still available!'_"

Syaoran snarled as Eriol doubled up in laughter, almost falling out of the chair. What did he do to deserve this kind of a cousin? At age twenty-two, he should be able to live by himself – but noooooooooo. Eriol, his cousin, his 'best friend,' his manager, his so-called number one fan, gets to live with big ol' Syaoran Li.

Of course, many girls would just DIE to be beside Syaoran, let alone live in the same house as him. But is Eriol a girl?

… on second thoughts, don't answer that.

"This site is the BEST, I'm adding it to my favorites –"

Syaoran scowled again from his spot at the couch. "Why don't you go make out with Tomoyo and leave me alone?"

"Why don't YOU make out with one of your fans instead of sitting around all day like a couch potato?" Eriol shot back. "If you shove another pizza down your throat, you'll gain more weight and scare off the ladies."

"Because I look fat?"

"Well, duh," he rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. "AND it's needed for your career, and if YOU have no career, what am I going to do? HMM? Have you thought about t –"

"I wake up every morning at five to train," Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure several hours of training will do me and my fat good, thanks."

Eriol simply shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza himself, eating the pepperoni first while he looked at the newspaper. "Ehh, same old shit. Know what would be even MORE interesting?"

"I don't think I want to kn –"

"'_SYAORAN LI: ENGAGDED AT LAST! YOU'VE MISSED THE CHANCE, LADIES!_'"

And again, Syaoran rolled his eyes while Eriol did all the laughing. When his mirth finally subsided, the actor shot his manager a look. "I fail to see the humor."

"You never see humor in anything, dear cousin," Eriol chuckled. "I think it's 'bout time you got a girlfriend, Mr Hotshot."

"That's what YOU think. I think it'd be a good idea if you would, for once, let – "

"So, Mr Li," Eriol suddenly turned into a more serious tone, sitting himself across from Syaoran. Crossing his legs, taking a notepad and pen, he leaned forward and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What do you like in a woman?"

"What the f –"

"Nuh-uh-uh," shaking his head, Eriol shook a finger at Syaoran, who just gaped at him incredulously. "No swearing in front of the ladies! That, dear boy, is what scares them off."

"Who said I was gonna swear? And move your ass," Syaoran added, snarling again. "You're blocking my view of the TV."

"Well, damn."

"What?"

Eriol rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of the laptop again. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. I think it's about time for you to get one."

"_You_ think. I think NOT."

"If this keeps up, you won't get married until you're seventy-six."

"So?"

Snorting, Eriol sighed in frustration and glared hard at Syaoran. "You're impossible."

"At least I'm not trying to set up my cousin like you," Syaoran shot back, smirking victoriously.

Eriol's jaw dropped. "I'm NOT setting you up! That's for girls, damn it, do I look like a – no, don't answer that. Do I LOOK like the kind of person who'd do such a thing?"

"Well, since you asked –"

"Forget that I asked, I don't want to know either."

Syaoran merely chuckled and switched the channel, unfortunately to MTV. It was currently reporting the news –

"And here we go, live at the scene at the famous, sexy, incredibly good-looking and hot and gorgeous Syaoran Li's mansion!"

"What the f –"

"Well, lookie here, Syao," Eriol drawled, peeking through the curtains. "You've got a whole fan club out there. How cute!"

Indeed. As Eriol said, a crowd of screaming fans – all girls – looked like they were about to burst through the iron gates. Pretty girls, ugly ones, fat ones, anorexic ones, Barbie-look-alikes, Barney-look-a-likes… they were all there.

Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't find it was amusing as Eriol did. He merely growled, jerked the curtain closed, and was about to stomp off toward the kitchen when the MTV news reporter stated: "And look who's here! Syaoran Li's new … _girlfriend_?"

"WHAT?"

Eriol wrinkled his nose. "I know you don't have the best taste in women, man, but honestly… what the –"

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"With that kind of temper, no wonder you scare the girls away."

"SCARE THEM AWAY? WHO ARE THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE MY GATE THEN, TRANSVESTITES?"

Shrugging, Eriol frowned and peeked through the curtains again. "Well, I don't know about you, but that one over there – the one in a red wig? Yeah. Waaaay too buff for a lady, her legs are hairy, her boobs look like she stuffed a few cherries down – hmm, yeah, see the pile around her feet? I think she's been jumping up and down to catch your attention, but the stuff fell out and now –"

"He."

"Sorry?"

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran glared at him. "That's a he, Eriol. Even a retard like you should know that."

"Well, I guess I'm a pretty special retard then."

Ignoring his sarcastic comment, Syaoran stomped angrily toward the kitchen. "Can they just lay off for once?"

"Nope."

"Thanks a lot."

"Well," frowning, Eriol followed him, his face showing that he was clearly deep in thought, "I think I know a solution to your little problem."

"And what's that?"

"Get a girlfriend, dumbass."

Syaoran opened the refrigerator, took the milk carton and proceeded to gulp down the contents without bothering to use a glass.

When he finished, he simply replied, "I will when I find one."

"Wow," Eriol smirked. "That's not the typical Hollywood attitude. They're usually the love-em-and-leave-em kind of people."

"I'm different. Got a problem with that?"

"Kind of. So, when're you getting a girlfriend?"

"I thought I answered that already," Syaoran shot back, popping a few chips into his mouth. Well, jeesh. Men don't just have large egos – they have appetites the size of Russia.

"No you didn't. Hey, save some for me too!"

Syaoran threw a chip at Eriol's forehead. Sneering, Eriol took a can of candies from a nearby shelf.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Syaoran snorted at his comment. "Hypocrite. Hey, don't eat all of that! I got those specially from France, I'm not flying all the way over just so I can get another box –"

"What d'you think they're for, decorations?"

"Not a bad idea, you know. I was thinking about stringing them onto a string and put it on a Christmas tree –"

Rolling his eyes, Eriol sat on the stool next to the counter. Capping the candy jar, he glanced at Syaoran weirdly. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You probably scare them all off and didn't bother to t –"

"Just because YOU have a certain someone to care for, Eriol, doesn't mean we all have to," Syaoran retorted, throwing the bag of chips aside. "Now go and bother Tomoyo and leave me alone."

Eriol followed his best friend back to the living room. "Speaking of Tomoyo –"

"You always talk about Tomoyo, no surprises here."

"Tomorrow," Eriol ignored Syaoran's sarcastic comment and continued, "she's got this fashion show at that really fancy place. Forgot the name, but the point is, she has a fashion show there, and wants me to attend. So I was –"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

Fixing a bored stare at Eriol, Syaoran merely turned on the TV and commenced watching Discovery channel.

Don't ask.

"I know perfectly well what goes on through your mind. No."

Sighing in exasperation, Eriol stood in front of the TV, blocking his view. "You're attending, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I'm not. You'll just have to tell Tomoyo that I feel like being an outcast tomorrow and I refuse to have her models surrounding me like bees to honey."

"I'll hire you a body guard?"

Syaoran laughed. Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Eriol in amusement. "That'll make me look like an idiot. I've got a black belt, and can't handle a few prissy girls?"

"You wouldn't hit women," Eriol frowned.

"No I wouldn't. Number one rule for men: never hurt woman physically."

"Oh, so that's how you see it? No problem if you hurt them mentally?"

Syaoran glared at him. "No. You're blocking my view. Move. Your. Big. Ass."

This got Eriol's attention. He glanced worriedly at his behind and said, "Is it really that big?"

"It's big enough to cover my view of the TV."

"Your TV takes up half of the wall."

Eyebrows shot up. Biting back a laugh, Syaoran merely replied, "Well, damn. I guess it really is that big."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yes. _Really_."

Eriol frowned, rubbing his temples uncomfortably. "Are you sure? Tomoyo says she thinks that it's the –"

"There are SOME things," Syaoran spit out, choking on the water he gulped down, "that you don't tell your best friend. AKA ME!"

"Just thought I'd –"

"Move. Your. ASS!"

"You're going to be a tutor."

Syaoran just stared at his weird outburst. "Um. What?"

"You're going to be a TUTOR, Syaoran. Would you like a dictionary?" Still not moving from his spot, Eriol decided to have his huge ass blocking the TV until Syaoran listened.

To what, I don't know, you just have to read on.

"Last time I checked, I was an actor. Now I'm a tutor?"

"Yep."

"Right." Frowning, Syaoran leaned sideways a little, trying to get a glimpse of the TV screen. "Now, do you mind moving your ass?"

"She needs math help. Can't you help out even this once?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I'd just like to know: since when have I become a math tutor?"

"Right now."

"And I just had to ask."

Arms crossed, Eriol frowned down at him. "It's not often I ask for favors, Syaoran. Tomoyo's best friend's a really big problem at school, failing every subject 'cept for English."

"That's her problem, isn't it?"

"Yep. Her problem would be Tomoyo's problem which would be my problem which would be your problem."

"… excuse me?"

Smirking just a little, Eriol cocked his head to one side. "You're gonna be Sakura Kinomoto's math tutor, Syaoran." And before Syaoran could get a word in of protest, he added in a threatening way, "whether you like it or not."

As Eriol started for the door, he frowned and turned back again. "_And_ you're going to Tomoyo's fashion show tomorrow. No buts."

* * *

Sakura frowned.

Aw, how cute she looked! If only Syaoran can pop in here and we'll have a 'love at first sight' scene – but, one problem.

Sakura's in the girl's changing room. Wait, no, rephrase that: in her OWN private changing room.

So, you can't exactly expect Syaoran to pop in there, can you?

Nope.

Why is our little Sakura frowning? Why is our Tomoyo grinning like a mad cat? I think we all know the answer.

"Sakura! Stop – wiggling – so – much –"

Growling, Sakura fidgeted as Tomoyo stuffed her into this – LACY stuff. "It itches!"

"Not my fault you're so sensitive. You'll look great!"

Of course, we can't forget Tomoyo and Eriol's little plan. Beaming into Sakura's annoyed face, Tomoyo through proudly how a man would be able to resist that look. 'Bout time both of them needed a little someone in their lives.

"You owe me for this," Sakura mumbled as Tomoyo zipped up the back. "I didn't do this just for nothing, you know!"

"Because you looooooooove me!"

"Eriol loves you too, why didn't you ask him?"

Tomoyo put on her 'thinking face.' "Hmm, good question. Do you think he'll want to if I asked him?"

"Oh, _of course_!"

An awkward yet hopeful pause until Tomoyo beamed and said, "Nah, it's a bit late now, don't you think? AND," she widened her eyes in shock, "he's a GUY!"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that myself," Sakura mumbled.

After a lot of mumbling and grumbling from Sakura, Tomoyo managed to fit her unwilling model into her dress.

"It doesn't FIT!"

"Yes it does! You look great! You'll attract lots of hot guys, then you'll go out with one of them, have fun, and come back telling me you're getting married and show me your ring with a gigantic diamond on it!"

"… I don't think so."

Shrugging, Tomoyo merely replied, "Fine, maybe not tonight, but sometime soon?"

Sakura noted the hopeful tone in her voice. "No. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Guys are retards."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and hurried Sakura to a nearby chair. "That's not true. Eriol might be a little, but he's the cutest retard yet!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Both jumped and let out a little shriek at Eriol's voice outside. Sakura let out an extra loud yelp as Tomoyo nearly poked her eye out with the mascara.

"THAT HURT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Eriol, what the hell –"

As Tomoyo rushed to the door to greet her boyfriend – which might take a while – Sakura mumbled to herself as she held an ice cold can of Coke to her eye. "Stupid Tomoyo… dragging me off to this stupid show, where her stupid but CUTELY RETARDED boyfriend greets her and then jabs at my eye with make up… this is all her fault. No, wait. It wouldn't be her fault if the stupid university she attended let her graduate… then she wouldn't be making all these clothes and forcing me to wear them. So it's no exactly her fault, it's the mayor's fault for letting some crappy university like that let a lunatic graduate, having a fashion show and choosing me as her model and poking my eye… yeah…"

After what felt like an eternity, Sakura let out a frustrated sound and marched toward the door. "Tomoyo! End your make-out session right now, get your ass in here and make this quick!"

When she got no response, Sakura frowned and leaned closer to the closed door to hear what they were… doing.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" she heard Tomoyo hiss at Eriol.

"Positive, he's coming."

"What if he doesn't?"

_Who's coming?_ Sakura thought frantically.

"I've… well, to put this in a nice way, I made him a bargain."

"And what kind of bargain is that?"

"I have to fly to France to buy him that jar of candy I ate yesterday."

"Uh. What?"

"Don't ask. The point is, he's coming…" Eriol's hushed voice drifted off, "hopefully."

"What d'you mean hopefully? He HAS to come!"

"Wha – of course he is! I'm flying to FRANCE just for this Tomoyo, can't you see how much I've sacrificed –"

_France? Ooh, is it some famous French singer?_

"Whatever. So, you sure he's coming?"

"Yeah. By the way, does Sakura know any famous Japanese stars?"

"Stars? Well, she was never really into astronomy, but she does know –"

Sakura couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes… thankfully, without Tomoyo around.

"Actors, singers, bands, Tomoyo! Not STARS."

"Oh. Well. She knows Johnny Depp."

"Who isn't JAPANESE. Oh crap, here he comes –"

"Ow Eriol, you don't have to push me so hard!"

Imagining Eriol having a totally fake smile plastered on his face, Sakura never expected what came next.

So engrossed in their little private conversation, Sakura was still glued against the door when someone decided to open the door forcefully with a loud BANG.

Shrieking, Sakura held her side of her head and glared at the person who entered it. "That HURT! You could at least _knock_! Wait," she frowned, "who the hell are you?"

Amber eyes just looked back at her amusingly.

**

* * *

A/N: HI KIDS. (:**

Changed my name! Didn't like TG all that much, it sounded… cheesy. (yes, I got the name bunniPOP from CMB XD)

And yes, new story! I've been procrastinating for weeks, sorry 'bout that. But with CMB ending (which I'm working on) I thought, hey, let's start a new story.

So, that probably means I'll delete a few of my old ones that I don't like. CMB will stay, though. :)

Hope you liked the first chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIIIIIIIIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

I REPEAT, REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW!

**PS.**

_There might be some confusion with the 'skipping English class'. I got that idea from my school. You see, bilinguals tend to have better English skills than their own mother tongue – sometimes, because the English they teach around here is too easy for us, we're allowed to 'skip' it and do… other stuff. :D_


	2. Score!

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

**Chapter 2: Score!**

_**

* * *

THE 'I LOVE SYAORAN LI' FANSITE**_

_SYAORAN LI - ABOUT_

_**Name**: Li Xiao Lang_

_**Nationality**: Chinese_

_**Nickname**: Super Duper Hottie of the Year, Absolutely Sexy and Gorgeous Man, THE Sex, The Greatest and Best and Most Handsome Actor Ever, Little Muffinkinz, The God of All Things Sexy, Number One Most Attractive Man In The Whole of Our Universe AKA The Milky Way, aaaaaaaaand Little Wolf._

_**Age**: 22_

_**Gallery**: CICK HERE (picture count: 75465 so far, plus 975 video clips)_

_**Webmistress' Note**: All nicknames copyrighted by me, except for 'Little Wolf'._

* * *

Amber eyes stared into angry emerald orbs until the man decided to roll his eyes, breaking the contact.

"Hey, Eriol. This kid over here just said the funniest thing I've heard so far today."

That instantly got Sakura's temper up again.

As in, WAAAAAAY up.

"KID? KIIID? _MEEEEE_? FUNNY?"

"Well," the man said, making himself comfortable at a nearby sofa, "at least you're not deaf."

Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other nervously before looking back at the scene. Sakura, red in the face with fury, marched over to the man and put her hands on her hips.

"THAT'S MY SEAT YOU'RE SITTING ON!"

"Yeowch. That's my ear you're screaming into."

Sakukra grabbed a nearby pillow and buried her face in to it, screaming. Thankfully, the muffling helped.

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR MAKE UP!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sakura wailed, stomping her feet and pointing at the man, who looked quite amused. "IT'S HIS! HE WAS THE ONE WHO BARGED IN ON ME AND KNOCKED ME OVER! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S SITTING IN MY SEAT! TOMOYO, MAKE HIM GO _AWAAAAAAAY_!"

The man, presumed to be Syaoran, chuckled. "You ruined your make up and you blame _me_ for it?"

Sakura fumed, clenching her fists tightly. How dare he! He thinks he's all-that, that conceited, cocky, annoying, cute, handsome, hot, BUT FRIKKIN' IRRITATING … PERSON!

Yes that's right, he's a hottie! Duh. About time you noticed that, Sakura.

So, anyway.

How dare he just CHARGE in here without permission! Who does he think he is, the emporer? God? A superstar?

Heh. If you only knew, Sakura…

Eriol coughed and nervously glanced between them both, Sakura's furious expression and Syaoran's oh-so-calm-and-cool expression, amber eyes twinkling with amusement while emerald orbs sparked with fury. "Uh… would you like a cup of tea?"

"NO!"

"Lemonade?"

"NO!"

"Orange juice?"

"NO!"

"Then, um… what do you want?"

Biting her tongue, Sakura managed to scream out, "GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO CHANGE!"

"You've already changed," Tomoyo said helpfully, scratching her head. "Have I forgotten something, then?"

"I – you – he – ARRRRGGH!" With a last scream of rage, Sakura stomped past Syaoran, accidentally-on-purpose stomping on his foot several times (seven, just in case you're curious), and slammed the door behind her.

Syaoran winced a bit.

A _LITTLE_ BIT! A _TINY_ BIT! What d'you think, a MANLY MAN like SYAORAN LI yelling and howling in PAIN? NOO! NOT a MANLY MAN like SYAORAN!

"Nice friend you got there," he commented drily, pouring himself a glass of water. "Did you see her acting skills? 'Who the hell are you?' HA. Everyone in Asia knows who I am. You should get her in some auditions, she's a great actress, I'm sure she'll get in a lot of –"

"Syaoran," Tomoyo twitched nervously, shifting her feet around, "that's the lady you'll be tutoring."

"So, yanno man, watch out for the temper, I hear from her brother that her stomps are quite –"

"Wait," Syaoran frowned, cutting Eriol's warning off, "that KID is gonna be who I'm tutoring?"

"Yes," Tomoyo huffed, "and she's not a KID. She's seventeen years old and –"

"Last time I checked, all seventeen year olds know who I am. Why doesn't she?"

Eriol growled, throwing a coat hanger at him. "Do you EVER listen?"

"Ow! And no."

"Eh. Point taken."

"Syaoran," Tomoyo tried tiredly, rubbing her temples, "she really doesn't know who you are. She moved to America when she was two, came back to Japan to study third and fourth grade, moved to France when she was ten, and only came back this summer. A few weeks ago, in fact."

"Why?"

"Her dad's job."

Massaging his foot, Syaoran's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously. "Now that's a good story. Eriol, while you're busy getting Sakura Kinomoto her auditions, try having Tomoyo write a few scripts and send them to some nearby publisher, that girl's got –"

Another coat hanger. "OUCH!"

"Whoops, sorry, thought it was a pillow," Eriol drawled lazily. "Nobody's making this up, Syaoran. Face it: You're tutoring someone who doesn't know who the hell you are."

"HAHAHAHAHA yeah right."

Glaring at him, Tomoyo slumped into a nearby beanbag and threw the mascara bottle at him, hitting him squarely in the middle of his forehead.

"OW!"

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"Hell yeah it was."

"She really doesn't know who you are."

"Prove it."

Meeting Syaoran's glare with her own, Tomoyo marched out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, tugging a VERY unwilling Sakura behind her, who continued her protests.

"NO! NO, I WON'T! I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH SOME COCKY RETARD WHO THINKS JUST BECAUSE HE''S –"

"I'm what?" Syaoran smirked, looking at the struggling girl. "Go on."

Sakura flushed furiously. From embarrassment and anger. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Ow. Eriol, never mind about the movie, this girl can be an opera singer with her voice –"

"Sakura, what's the name of Japan's emperor?"

Her best friend frowned. "Emperor? Wasn't it president?"

"Who's currently Japan's number one band?"

"I'm not too sure, but in Europe –"

"Who's currently Japan's hottest star?"

Syaoran stared, dumbstruck as Sakura shrugged and replied, "Orlando Bloom, of course!"

"Japan, darling."

"What, you mean it isn't Orlando?" Sakura growled, eyes narrowed dangerously. Damn this girl's got a nasty temper.

"Well, uh…"

"IT HAS TO BE ORLANDO! WHO, I'D LIKE TO KNOW _WHO_ ON THIS PLANET IS HOTTER THAN ORLANDO?"

There was an awkward silence until Sakura said, "I rest my case," and Syaoran replied, "Me," at the same time.

The two of them stared at each other bemusedly for a second, for entirely different reasons.

_Orlando? ORLANDO? I'm way hotter than that little elf guy, how can she like an ELF more than ME?_

_HIM? HIM? Is he out of his MIND? The day I think of him hotter than Orlando is the day I'll eat a tomato!_

Uh… just so you know: Sakura hates tomatoes. Won't eat them. Never. Nuh uh. Not her thing.

You get the point.

Anyway, Sakura and Eriol broke the silence by laughing.

Loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TOMOYO! HAHAHAHAHA – DID YOU – HAHAHAHAHA - HEAR WHAT HE – HAHAHA – JUST – HAHA- SAID? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran glared at Eriol, who was practically rolling across the floor from laughter. "Why are YOU laughing? That's just about the oddest laugh I've ever heard of."

"HEEHAW – IT'S SO FUNNY! – GABAPAHAHAHA! I have a lot of laughs, wanna listen? First one goes –"

"Right," Syaoran muttered to himself, leaning back against the sofa as he turned his gaze on Sakura, who was doubled up in laughter, clutching her stomach, bending forward to support her tiny figure.

A very nice figure it was too, Syaoran had to admit. Especially her face. Cute little lips that pout adorably. Small nose. Naturally long wavy hair that reach to her back. And of course, her most attractive feature – her eyes. Gorgeous, sparkling emerald eyes that he can sink into any time, any day, anywhere. Kinda like chocolate? Green too, his favorite color.

Green chocolate. Ewwwwwwwwww.

The rest of her body was nicely shaped too, though I'm sorry readers, Syaoran has informed me he wouldn't like to share them with you. He prefers to keep his perverted thoughts to himself, only himself, 'cause Sakura is HIS.

Well, not yet.

But she will be soon!

Crap, I just spoiled the whole meaning of this story, didn't I? Well, okay. I guess I'll end it here. Saves me from typing up thousands of words to outline the whole point of this story: _Sakura and Syaoran get together_.

The end! Okay, bye bye, remember to leave lots of reviews!

… I'm sorry, where were we?

"OUCH TOMOYO!"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and returned his gaze to her face above (SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU?) and noticed Sakura struggling with a very grumpy Tomoyo.

"Serves you right from ruining her make up! Now stop STRUGGLING, we need to be up in nearly thirty minutes – Eriol, pass me the mascara."

"What's a mascara?"

"…"

"What?"

"Men," Tomoyo and Sakura sighed together, rolling their eyes.

"No seriously, what's a mascara?"

Syaoran coughed. "It's a new type of fruit, recently found in the depths of the Himalayan Mountains near the top of Mount Everest."

Astonished, Eriol could only gape. "Really?"

No.

"Yeah," Sakura caught on, trying her best to suppress a grin, "it's square-shaped and it's pink with brown polka dots on them – I hear they come in blue and yellow, too."

Turning around so they won't see him grin, Syaoran continued, "It's about three times the size of a normal watermelon. Does wonders to skin and hair, I hear."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, "all you have to do is cut it open with a chainsaw and try – somehow – to put it all in a bowl, mix it with some sugar and syrup, drink it all in under twenty seconds, and gives your skin a texture like… like…"

"Tofu," Syaoran offered quickly, "But they're really rare, I doubt you can find one in a normal store –"

"Yeah, you'll have to travel several planets if you really want one, only to find that there really is no such thing," Tomoyo muttered quietly, rolling her eyes at them.

"Why tofu? Why not like gummy bears?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Why gummy bears?"

Eriol shrugged and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd really like one of these mascara things."

"Sure you do."

"Where can I get one?"

"Mount Everest."

"Oh."

Syaoran tried again, "As I said, I highly doubt you'd ever even get to see one, I'm not sure if it's even –"

"What does it taste like?"

"Um… sushi?"

Frowning slightly, Eriol stared suspiciously at Syaoran. "If you've never seen it before, how do you know what it tastes like?"

Oh hey. Eriol's not as stupid as he looks like!

"WELLLLL, time to go!" Syaoran declared, getting of the sofa and out of Eriol's skeptical gaze. "Show's on in a few, right? Alrighty-o then, c'mon you –"

Sakura frowned after the closed door.

"Your friend's weird."

"But cute, don't you think?"

"As if," Sakura mumbled,.

Yeah, as if. Syaoran Li was far from cute – the most gorgeous man she'd ever met. Too bad his attitude sucked.

Tomoyo cleaned up the make up on the table. "He's a great person, once you get to know him."

"Hah. I'll believe it when I see it."

"He's going to be your math tutor."

"Yeah, like that's going to – he's my WHAT?"

Tomoyo cursed, after spilling a bottle of nail polish. "_Going to be _your math tutor. Not yours… yet."

"Oh, I'm sure it makes all the difference in the world. I don't need a math tutor!"

"You just got a seven percent on that last test."

"… I – I don't need one!"

"Why?"

"I mean, I don't want HIM as my tutor!"

"Why not?"

Yes indeed, why not? Sakura pondered on this. To be taught by the hottest guy ever! Long, unruly brown locks hanging over his amber eyes, to sit next to that body of his nearly everyday of the week, what more could a girl want?

"I'm sure he has better things to do."

"Well, he doesn't."

Sakura huffed, giving up. She tugged at her dress instead. "This really itches. As in, REALLY ITCHES."

Glancing at the dress, Tomoyo thought otherwise. Syaoran's already seen her in this, why not give him another mind-blowing… wow? Like a second first impression.

"Then," Tomoyo disappeared into her closet for a while before coming out with an outfit on hand, "change into this."

Sakura glanced at it. It was fine, really. A black sleeveless turtleneck dress, except –

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions, Tomoyo."

She frowned, holding the dress up, looking at it. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's too _short_."

"No it isn't."

Sakura grabbed the outfit and held it in front of her, pointing at the rim. "See that? It doesn't even reach mid-thigh! No way in hell am I wearing this out there –"

There, where Syaoran is?

"No it isn't, it looks perfect!" Tomoyo squealed, clapping her hands together. "Quick, go change, we only have ten more minutes –"

Grumbling as she shut the changing room door, Sakura put on the dress. "I thought I was supposed to wear something for your clothing line?"

"It IS part of my clothing line, but I thought you wouldn't want to wear it –"

_Damn right I don't._

"– because of the color. You know, pink. But the line IS called 'Dark – '"

_Argh. Whatever._

Stretching the dress downward as far as it can go, Sakura stepped out of the changing room. Tomoyo shook her head and hiked up her skirt, causing Sakura to yelp.

"No! You nearly showed my underwear, do you know how many perverted guys there are out there? No wait; do you know how many guys are out there? The guys who attend these things are usually the ones who're perverted, anyway, so you –"

"It looks great Sakura, stop fussing. God, you're worse than my mom. C'mon." Tomoyo grabbed what she needed and dragged a very unhappy Sakura out of the room.

"It's too short –"

"Just shut up and get out there!"

* * *

"That's the third time it's happened."

"I thought you said these models were professionals?"

"Well, around you, that's a different story."

"I'm sure it is," Syaoran mumbled miserably. He and Eriol were sitting in the front row, a place – as Tomoyo put it – for the 'special people.' The show wasn't even halfway through and already three models nearly tripped when they saw who was sitting within TWO meters away – Syaoran Li.

So, you know what that means. The models' minds were probably thinking along the lines of…

_Oh my God! It's, like, Syaoran Li. THE Syaoran Li! And he's like, sitting in front of me watching my gooooooorgeous body! Oh my gosh, if I'm like, lucky enough, he'll totally ask me out and we'll have fun and get married with seven kids, six girls and a boy, and I'll be known as MRS. Syaoran Li. Like oh gosh, that's just totally going to happen, now all I need to do is stand straight and hike my skirt up a few inches higher – should I pull down my shirt so my boobs are more visible? Oh my God Oh my God, two more steps and I'll be in FRONT OF him – OUCH!_

Syaoran watched on amusedly as the fourth model nearly stumbled over her feet, surprised that one of Asia's biggest stars was actually sitting a few steps away from her.

Eriol had to chuckle. "Smile at one of them. Let's see what happens."

"No."

"Come on."

"I'm not THAT bored."

"Sure you are," Eriol smirked, twiddling his thumbs. "Or are you just waiting eagerly for a certain Kinomoto to step in front of you?"

"No."

Syaoran should know better. This is his best friend and cousin he's talking to, right?

"Wow," Eriol peered curiously at him, poking his cheeks. "I never thought I'd live to see you blush, Syaoran Li."

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran fidgeted in his seat. "Stop poking me, Eriol. And I'm – I'm not blushing!"

"You're turning red." _Poke, poke._

"It's hot in here!"

"They have air conditioning."

"Yeah, well – it's still hot!"

Smirking, Eriol gave up poking him and settled back in his seat. Glasses glinting mischievously, he said, "It's gonna get hotter in here once Sakura enters."

"Um. What?"

"I know you agree."

Syaoran glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't think Sakura's cute and I don't want her as my girlfriend?"

"You always bring it up when I don't mention it… directly," Eriol grinned. "Any reason why?"

"…"

"Besides," he continued coolly, "I know you do. So, when are you going to ask her out?"

The seventh model tumbled over at the sight of Syaoran – yes I count these things – and by now, the designer was getting quite miffed. They could see him clearly, for he sat across them, glaring at Syaoran Li and wondering why the hell did he have to turn up – NOW.

Oh well, his loss.

It's not _Syaoran's_ fault he's a star, is it? Cheap models, cheap designer.

Eriol was whispering excitedly a mile a minute, "Trust me Syaoran, she really doesn't know who you are. Show her you're hotter than Orlando Bloom, go on. Ask her out for a date today – no wait, actually, don't ask her out at all. You're supposed to be her tutor, aren't you? Well, we need to plan this out carefully then. Today's Monday – maybe you two can have three sessions this week, you'll get along fine, and on Friday, you can surprise her by taking her out to that fancy French restaurant! No wait, Sakura hates French food. Italian, then? There's that great new restaurant nearby, I think you should take her there. As for clothing, I'm not too sure, I'll have to talk to Tomoyo about that, but as I've said, it'll go great, you two will get along wonderfully. Then you guys will go out for years and maybe for her graduation present you should ask her to marry her – in some really romantic place, of course. We just have to think of where. You'll have loads and loads of babies and I'll get to be the best man – right? Tomoyo and the girls can be bridesmaids, and we'll have a great wedding at your place within two years on a bright Saturday morning – because some people might need to go to church on Sunday – and we'll have lots and lots of food with a great big white cake with you and Sakura modeled on top. What d'you think?"

"I think –"

"Shhhhhhhh, Tomoyo's line is next!"

Syaoran growled as Eriol slapped his shoulder to shut him up.

Unlike Mr. Cheap-o Designer, Tomoyo's models were real professionals and acted like it – as in, no stumbling in front of Syaoran. He thought he saw one of them blush furiously, but he must've been mistaken.

Model after model. Long dresses, gowns, mini skirts, halter tops, leather boots… God, when is this going to end? But Syaoran's thoughts flew out of the window as soon as he saw Sakura – she was easily the most attractive one out of all the models. What really struck him was what she changed into (like Sakura said, all guys are perverts) - it wasn't very … Sakura style. After talking – well ok, arguing – to her for half an hour, Syaoran knew that she hardly wore dresses that barely covered her legs.

_Poke, poke._

Argh.

"Stop drooling."

"I'm just – I'm not drooling!" Syaoran stuttered, turning red.

Eriol cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then stop staring. It's impolite to stare."

"It's impolite to _poke_. God. And I'm not _staring_, I'm just looking at her for a long time because – because – because I really like that dress and I plan to buy it from Tomoyo!"

"…"

"Actually," Tomoyo piped up from her seat next to Syaoran, "you can have it for free. I'll even give you a present box and a nice big pink bow – you know, just in case you're giving it to a certain _someone_."

"Where the hell did you come from? And I don't plan on giving it to anyone!" Syaoran sputtered, narrowing his eyes at the two people on either side of him. "I plan to – er – I plan to wear it myself!"

"…"

"What're you two looking at?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged perplexed expressions before returning their gazes to the catwalk, same as Syaoran. He was of course disappointed to see Sakura walk a few more steps before disappearing from view, much more disappointed than he expected.

So disappointed he wanted to cry and haul Sakura back!

Nah, not really.

No more accidents happened that afternoon. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo waited outside in Sakura's room while Sakura changed inside her changing room in her room.

Did that make sense?

"Here's your stupid dress," Sakura called out angrily inside the changing room, threw the piece of clothing over the door and proceeded to struggle into her school uniform.

"Aw, it wasn't even that bad!"

"Of course it wasn't! You got your applause, I got people looking up my skirt. Fun for you, NOT fun for me. No way. Nuh uh."

Tomoyo put the dress back on the coat hanger neatly, examining all the folds before handing it over to Eriol to put on the rack. Eriol merely took it and tossed it on a nearby couch, busily stuffing friend chicken in his mouth. "That's just gross," Tomoyo wrinkled her nose.

"Ehmhunkree," Eriol said through mouthfuls of chicken. "Nsozee," he gestured at an equally starved Syaoran, who was, at least, eating fries in a gentleman-y behavior.

"Men," Tomoyo whispered disgustedly, but patted Eriol on the head like a dog and rapped on the changing room door. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

They could hear the handle being rattled and a sudden BAM, the door was open. So forcefully that it knocked Tomoyo on the forehead and caused her to jump around, holding her head.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA!"

"Now you have a slight idea," he auburn-haired girl huffed, "of what it felt like when a complete stranger walks straight in and bangs the door in your face."

"I did NOT bang the door in your face! You were standing too close to the door!" Syaoran shot back.

"You – you – argh! I'm going home, Tomoyo!"

"Bye. Syaoran, drive her home."

"Okay."

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Tomoyo shrugged, helping herself to some fries. "I need to clean up, and Eriol's driving me, and since it's a pretty long way to your house, we thought Syaoran would like to drive you."

"I'm –I'm taking the taxi!" Sakura announced, stomping her feet like a kid.

"C'mon, kiddo," Syaoran said casually, taking her by the hand. "Nearly your bedtime, don't want your parents to worry, eh?"

"No! I'm taking a taxi!"

Sighing in exasperation, Tomoyo said, "Remember what Touya says about taxis and buses?"

Defeated, Sakura grumbled, "No public transportation after eight at night."

"Yep. Bye bye, have fun!"

"I'm not going to have fun with this guy over here!"

Eriol swallowed a mouthful of chicken. "Don't worry, Syaoran hasn't drank anything so far today – right?"

"Yep," Syaoran turned to Sakura, crossing his arms, easily towering over her. "So, what'll it be, milady? You can walk to my car yourself, or would you prefer it if I carried you?"

Letting out a scream of frustration, Sakura turned in a huff and walked out of the room in fury.

With a last smirk and a small wave at the remaining two, Syaoran left himself, following the short-tempered lady.

Eriol and Tomoyo grinned before giving each other high-fives.

* * *

**A/N**: -does a victory dance- I'm so proud, I finished this in two days! Guess I'm up to my old quick pace again.

I'm sorry if there were big paragraphs that you probably skipped over, but as for Eriol's little… story… XD

Reviews make me happy.

Press the go button below and submit a review.

I'll try to update quicker next time, then.

And thanks to the people who reviewed last time!

_bunniPOP_


	3. Lesson Number One

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

**Chapter 3****: Lesson Number One**

* * *

_**THE 'I LOVE SYAORAN LI' FANSITE **_

_MONDAY__ – SEMI-UPDATE_

I sent my … what, eighty-seventh fan mail to Syaoran, and he STILL hasn't replied.

What does that man think about all day? DOESN'T HE CHECK OR REPLY TO HIS EMAILS?

Syaoran Li, the sexiest man on earth, has attended a fashion show to see some of Tomoyo Daidouji's designs. I estimate he left the building approximately thirty-six minutes and forty seven seconds ago. Pictures coming soon!

**EDIT**: SOURCES REVEAL EXCLUSIVELY TO THE 'I LOVE SYAORAN LI' FANSITE THAT MR. SEXY HOTTIE LI LEFT WITH A GIRL!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Syaoran stormed back inside his house.

Stormed is an understatement – you'd think a herd of rhinos were playing Tag inside.

"ERIOL!"

Eriol flinched. So, maybe it hadn't went as well as he and Tomoyo had hoped …

"I REFUSE TO TEACH THAT KID!"

Stomp.

Stomp.

Snort.

Growl.

_Alright_, Eriol decided, taking in a deep breath from where he was hiding (in a dusty corner behind the sofa) and coughed when he inhaled in some … unkown substance, _I can do this. Be a man, face the monster! I am a man. Think like a man. Act like a man. I AM a man –_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Syaoran glared down at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "And I never knew you screamed like a girl –"

"IT WAS A MANLY SCREAM!" Eriol shot back, standing up quickly, puffing his chest out. "MANLY!"

"Men don't scream."

"YES THEY DO!"

Syaoran sighed and plopped himself onto a couch, and a loud PFFFFFFFFFFFF! sound came out, which made Eriol double up in laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh man," he gasped for breath, "I know the fart bag thing isn't exactly the newest trick … but it never gets old."

Grunting in response, Syaoran took the bag from under him and threw it at Eriol's head. "Listen here. I refuse to teach some kid!"

When his mirth finally subsided – finally – Eriol just shook his head and replied, "Be a sport, do some good."

"I am doing good!" Syaoran shot back. "If you haven't noticed! I've donated to charities, and – and – lots of stuff!"

"Of course. Lots."

"Yeah!" Syaoran flushed a little and grabbed the TV remote. "I don't think I need to remind you," he glared pointedly at him.

"What?" Eriol faked an innocent look, standing in front of the TV.

"MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"TEACH HER!"

"NO!"

"If you don't," Eriol narrowed his eyebrows at him, "I won't budge. And you won't be able to see any TV. Ever. Again."

Gasp!

DUN DUN DUN!

Syaoran bit his lip. Oh dear, oh dear, what's he going to do? Tutor a pesky girl, or never being able to watch Powerpuff Girls again? Tutor an annoying girl, or never know what MTV's saying about him this time? Tutor a pretty girl, or never –

_Pretty? Did I just think pretty?_ Syaoran shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Of course not! Two hours non-stop next to a girl like that would be torture! But – for the sake – of – the – TV –

"Fine."

Eriol, who looked tired for some reason, merely replied, "Fine what?"

"FINE I'LL TEACH THAT ANNOYINGLY PRETTY GIRL!"

"Finally," Eriol mumbled, sinking himself onto a chair, "finally. You know, it isn't exactly easy, standing up for two minutes straight …"

"Hn."

Silence.

"So," Eriol cleared his throat, and sent a smirk Syaoran's way, "annoyingly pretty, you said?"

Changing the channel, Syaoran blushed a little before retorting back, "I meant annoying! Annoying and pretty –"

"So you admit she's pretty, huh?"

"No!"

"…"

Syaoran racked his brain for an excuse. "Pretty's the new, trendy word for … annoying."

"Reallly?"

Honestly. What do you think?

"Oh yeah," Syaoran nodded, watching Jamie Oliver throw in a few coriander leaves into his dish, "hottest word this year."

"Oh," Eriol slumped in his seat, disappointed. "But you do think she's pretty though, right?"

"As if."

He chuckled and took his socks off, throwing them aside. Aside as in next to Syaoran. "Still," he said, "you can't deny she isn't ugly, right?"

"…"

"Don't worry, Li-Li," Eriol sniggered once more. "I'm sure she likes you too."

That snapped Syaoran out of his gaze. "I don't care if she likes me or not! And don't call me Li-Li," he snarled.

Eriol sighed. "It must be very difficult for you, knowing a girl as pretty as Sakura doesn't like you, let alone know you –"

"I said I don't care!" Syaoran barked from the couch, now watching Jamie take out a chocolate cake from the oven.

"– but from those admiring glances she gave you, let me tell you, she's definitely interested –"

"Those 'admiring glances'," Syaoran cut in, "are more like death glares."

"– so I don't see a problem, you shouldn't be shy, go on up and ask her out!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and switched off the TV, standing up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"A cold shower?"

His best friend merely sent him a rude gesture with his hand and walked up the stairs.

Eriol chuckled, grabbing for the TV remote. "Yes! Finally I get to watch Teletubbies," he grinned, getting comfortable. "God, Jamie Oliver? Who watches this show, nowadays? What's wrong with him?"

* * *

Sakura's room was pink. Very pink. Very cute too, with lots of stuffed animals and a bouquet of flowers by her bed.

Along with about thirty thousand boxes of tissues, and three times as many used ones strewn all over the floor. It's like Sakura was experimenting with tissue bombs.

And snot.

Ewwwww.

"Hey, Grinch," Touya poked his head in and took in the sight before him. "What's up? You're later than usual. It's already past noon."

"Ah'm shick, you shtupid moron."

"… I can see that."

"Tell Dad," Sakura blew her nose, "Ah'm not goin' ta shool today."

"Who do you think I am, Hermes? And Dad already did."

"Nod really," Sakura coughed. "Hermes is hot. You're nod."

Touya stepped into her room and glared at her. "I'm a whole lot better looking that some … god!"

"Whatever," she sneezed, dabbing her nose. "Bring me mah lunch ta bed an' remember da warm milk."

"Hermes doesn't do that!"

"Whoever said you were?"

"I –"

"AH WANT MAH LUNCH AN' MILK!" Sakura screamed and threw the used tissue in his face, which he dodged.

"I only came up here to see what my _darling_ little sister was up to," Touya muttered, turning away and leaving, "and what do I get? No thank you, no hug, just a wad of snot …"

Sakura grinned happily and snuggled under her blankets. Being sick wasn't the best thing in the world, but it did have some benefits.

"Here you go, your majesty," Touya said sarcastically as he placed the tray on her bed.

Sakura beamed and began to dig in, oblivious to her brother, who was still standing there patiently.

"Whad?"

"'Thank you'?"

"You're welcome."

"No, I meant –" Touya sighed. "Just get some rest, Yeti."

"Bye bye," Sakura smiled cutely at him, and he had to laugh before closing the door behind him.

After she finished her lunch, Sakura took a nap – only to be awoken by the doorbell.

Bzzzzzt!

Touya will get that, she thought, and closed her eyes again.

Bzzzzzzzzzt!

"DUYA!"

No reply.

"DUYA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

Forget it, Sakura fumed, jumping out of beg and putting on a robe. Who could be that annoying?

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"AH'M COMING!" she yelled, nearly rolling down the staircase. "God, who is id? And how heavy is he or she, anyway? Only an obese person can lean on da bell for dat long and produce – wha –" Sakura let out a scream when she opened the door, revealing a man in a black trench coat with a baseball hat pulled down, covering his eyes, which were also covered by a pair of shiny black sunglasses.

"WHO –"

"Shhh!" the figure hushed her, and pushed his/her way inside. He closed the door himself, and took off his hat and sunglasses only to reveal none other than –

Syaoran Li.

Let's all scream our fangirl-ish screams! EEEEEEEEE!

"Whad the hell are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, glaring at him. "An' in dat, too?"

"It's boiling in here," he breathed out and shook his coat off. "People were looking at me all weirdly, who wouldn't, some freak wearing a coat during a hot day –" Syaoran broke off, looking at what she was wearing.

"Ah repead," Sakura stomped her bunny-slippered feet, "WHAD ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"

"… are you rehearsing for a play?"

"Whad?"

"Well, you've got this new accent, you look like your dancing – and it could use some help," Syaoran looked amusedly at her feet. "Is it for second graders?"

"AH'M SICK, YOU MORON!"

"Whatever," Syaoran shrugged, and looked around. "So, your bedroom's upstairs, isn't it? Let's go."

Staring at his back, Sakura could only gape, jaw hanging open. "WHAD DO YOU DINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I thought you wanted this?"

"Want – _whad_?" Sakura blushed furiously and stormed up the stairs, pushing him roughly aside. "I DON'T ALLOW STRANGERS INDO MAH BED, SO YOU –"

"Whoever said anything about beds?" Syaoran looked at her weirdly. "This fever must be really high, you can't even think clearly –"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Math."

Oh.

OH.

Oh yeah.

… shit.

"BUT AH'M SICK!" Sakura wailed, stomping her feet. "NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE! I WAND SOME REST AND I WANNA GET BEDDER!"

"Can't, sorry."

"Why?"

"Z."

Oh God.

Dry humor alert, dry humor alert.

"…"

"I'm already here, and I'm lazy, I don't want to go back," Syaoran smirked at her, who nearly cried when she heard.

"Yes you can!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna see what your room is like."

"Why?"

"So I can find a place to hide this bomb I made for you."

"_Whyyyyy_?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. _Damn, this kid really is annoying._

Annoyingly pretty, teehee.

"Let's go on up, get this over with, and I can leave, alright?" Syaoran started to walk past her, but Sakura's arm shot out and put his hand on his chest, forbidding him to go anywhere.

"No! Nod my room!"

"Why not?"

"You know," she said, thinking quickly, "you don't want ta deach me, Ah don't want you ta deach me, so how about you stay downsdairs and watch TV and Ah'll go back ta my room and –"

Ooh, sneaky.

"Eriol would kill me if he ever found out."

Sakura beamed at him. "More da reason ta do so!"

Syaoran shook his head and looked down at her hands, which were still clutching his shirt. "Can't get enough of me, eh?" he smirked at her.

Sakura blushed and immediately let go before turning around and running towards her room, slamming the door. "DON'T COME IN!"

"Some host you are," Syaoran grunted through the door. "Is this how you normally treat your guests?"

He heard things dropping onto the floor every now and then and an occasional yelp from Sakura, which caused him to chuckle. A few moments later, Syaoran got tired of waiting, and decided to look for himself.

"Sakura –"

"OW!"

"Oops."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TA BARGE IN LIKE DAT?" Sakura shrieked, now on her back. "IT HURTS!"

Syaoran ignored her and looked around the room. "This is where you sleep?"

"No, actually this is where my family dumps all their garbage!"

"… it sure looks like one."

Sakura growled and stomped away from him, grabbed another chair and dropped it in front of her desk. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle as he to her closet and examined the posters and pictures she put up. "Whad are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "It's impolite to poke and prod ad someone's privacy, you know."

"I'm not poking," he turned around and grinned at her. "Just curious."

"Abou' whad?"

Shrugging, Syaoran curled his fingers on the closet handle and began opening it. "Everything. Like this, for example," he continued, his head now inside, "oh hey – is this your underwear drawer?"

Sakura could only gape at him before stomping across her room and pounding her fists against his back. "Perverd!" she nearly screamed. "YOU'RE SUPPOS'D TA TEACH ME MATH, NOD PLAY AROUND WID MY – HEY!"

"Let's see, what size …"

"SYAORAN LI!"

The guy threw the bra away as Sakura leapt onto his back, arms around his neck. "You're insane! Get off me!"

"You're nod really a tutor, right?" she accused, kicking her feet. "You're just here ta look at my private stuff an' – an' –"

"Kid," Syaoran gasped for breath, tripping over a bag and landing onto her bed, "I have no clue what you're saying. And stop shouting my name around!"

"Whad?" Before Sakura could shoot back a reply, the door opened.

Touya Kinomoto stood at the doorway, looking around the room before his eyes finally settled on his sister and, uh, the position she was in.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled, glaring at the man on top of her. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you in bed with my sister? I asked you a question, man!"

"Duya!" Sakura gasped, knocking Syaoran aside (with rather surprising strength) and jumping off the bed, "Wha' are you doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet, but I should be asking him that," her brother glared pointedly at a certain man on the floor. "I asked you a question!"

"Uh …" Syaoran got to his feet, almost tripping over a sock.

Silly boy!

_She never mentioned she had a brother_, he thought angrily. _Now what am I gonna say?_

"I'm her math tutor!" he explained, clearing his throat. "I heard from my good friend Eriol that Sakura wasn't doing very well in the subject, so I offered – I mean, Eriol offered –"

"That doesn't answer my question," Touya growled, crossing his arms. The two men were the same height, though Syaoran seemed to be cowering under Touya's glower.

Clearing his throat again, Syaoran extended his hand, forcing a smile. "I'm Syaoran. You're her brother – Duya, is it?"

Touya continued to glare at him. "Touya," he shot out.

"Oh," Syaoran gulped, kicking himself mentally. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Duya –"

"This freak is your math tutor?" Touya asked Sakura in disbelief. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Syaoran again, asking once more, "How old are you? Where did you graduate? What are your intentions for my sister?"

"In – intentions?" Syaoran choked out, staring at him, incredulous. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

Touya stepped forward 'til he was almost nose-to-nose with the 'freak'. "Excuse me? Are you calling my sister ugly?"

"Wha – you first ask me what my so-called intentions are, and now you're taking your anger out on me when I say she's ugly?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes back. "What's your problem?"

"So you admit she's ugly? Is that it?" Touya growled, clenching his fists. "Why, you little –"

"Touya," Sakura interrupted, looking at a piece of paper, "it says here you should be in your school right now, having lunch?"

"So?"

"They're serving lasagna today."

Touya's eyes perked up. Syaoran stared disbelievingly at the guy before him, his frown turned upside down in a blink of an eye. Now grinning from ear-to-ear, Touya clapped his hands gleefully, beaming so brightly it scared Syaoran so much he took two steps back.

"Awesome!" Touya grinned again, so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt. He turned and walked to the door, rubbing his cheeks, but suddenly turned around and glared at a certain amber-eyed boy, threatening, "You better watch out, mister."

"For what?" Syaoran snorted, crossing his arms again.

"Don't do anything stupid. Especially with my sister," Touya glared at him before stalking out.

"Bye to you too, Duya."

"IT'S TOUYA!"

Syaoran sighd, ran a hand through his hair before turning to Sakura, saying "Well? Let's just get this over with; I need to …"

_Great. Now I gotta find an excuse for 'giving an interview.'_

_This is it! This is your chance to rub in her face!_

_But … no. I don't want to._

_Why not?_

_It's interesting, having a girl around who doesn't know who I am, _Syaoran frowned.

_C'mon! Do it! RUB IT IN!_

_Shut up. Argh, who the hell are you?_

_Your INNER EYE._

_Or maybe I _should_ tell her …_

_YES! That's right! You know you want to!_

_God, I've got a bossy Inner Eye._

_Just tell her, doofus._

_You should be called Inner Mouth-So-Large-It-Looks-Like-A-Dementor-From-Harry-Potter-About-To-Give-The-Kiss-of-Death-Or-Whatever-It's-Called._

Dear Lord, he's going insane.

"… look after my pet."

"You? With a ped?" Sakura stated in disbelief. "It must be dead by now, so what's da point?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran shrugged, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I have a pet … potato!"

Disbelief is an understatement. Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "You 'ave a ped podado," she repeated.

"Are you deaf? Yes I do," Syaoran scoffed, examining his nails so he wouldn't look at her. "His name is Sirius. I named him after that guy from Harry Potter, you know? I'm also thinking about buying a carrot," he blabbed on, "and maybe a pea or two, 'cause he gets lonely sometimes, like right now, when I'm not at home. I was thinking about naming the carrot James and the other two peas Remus and Pigtail, I'd name it Wormtail, but ick, ew, what kind of name is that?"

Maybe mentioning that interview thing wasn't so bad after all.

"You're insane."

"Many people have voiced that out," Syaoran cleared his throat, "but I know they don't mean it."

"I do."

"No you don't. You love me."

Sakura snorted. "Let's just ged this over wid so you can go home do your pet podado," she sighed, grabbing another chair and pulling it over, next to him. Settling herself into the seat, she grabbed her school bag, pulling some papers and notebooks out while saying, "You should know," she started, slamming her pencil case down a little too hard, "dat I suck at math. Okay? So don't laugh," she crossed her eyebrows, jabbing a finger at his chest, "don't roll your eyes," – another jab – "don't make fun of me," – and another – "an' please don't mention your ped podado again."

This caused Syaoran to grab her finger, glaring back, "Just because Sirius isn't like other pets doesn't mean he doesn't have _feelings_ –"

"Your hand is sweaty and smells strongly of socks, let go of me now," Sakura continued to glower back.

Syaoran did as he was told, cursing Eriol under his breath. "Stupid Eriol and his stupid sock-throwing … just because he failed to join the Pee-Wee Basketball Team for kindergarteners last week doesn't mean he can throw things across the room to vent out his feelings …"

He stopped abruptly, however, when he looked at her latest test grade.

"_Negative _thirty-four?"

Sakura crossed her arms in defense, "Whad did I say abou' being mean?"

"You never said anything about being mean, and I wasn't being mean," Syaoran added, still staring at the paper incredulously. "How in the world did you get a negative?"

"You also get six extra marks off if you guessed wrong," Sakura scoffed. "So technically, I should've gotten a sixteen!"

"Which is _SO_ much better, I know," he muttered.

Sakura tugged at his shirt, forcefully. "Wha' did I say aboud making fun of me?"

"Uh … to do it? OW!" Syaoran held his foot, where she stomped on quite vigorously after his comment. "You're insane, woman!"

"At least I don't 'ave a ped podado named Sirius!"

"So what if I – you have the Niagra Falls coming out from your nose."

Embarrassed, Sakura hid her face behind her hands and turned around to grab a tissue. She nearly scared the pants of Syaoran as she blew her nose loudly – probably on purpose.

Syaoran couldn't wait to go home to Sirius.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally updated after two years! GO ME!

Uh, yeah. I've been reading Harry Potter fanfics and couldn't help it. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a hard time writing it, what with Sakura's cold and all.

Review review review! And don't hesitate to give me a few suggestions, I want to know what you guys want to read about (:


End file.
